Mass Effect: Containment Breach
by Wanderer101
Summary: When a new species is accepted into the Galactic Community certain traditions are performed. Their art and culture becomes the interest of everyone and the STG finds out every dirty little secret they have. The Citadel Council learns that some secrets are better left buried. Mass Effect, SCP, and Cabin in the Woods Crossover
1. The Organization

Mass Effect: Containment Breach

**AN: An Idea that popped into my head recently. After watching Cabin in the Woods and realizing how similar to SCP it seems I thought why don't I combine it with Mass Effect. The SCP Organization in this universe is a combination of the SCP Foundation and The Organization from Cabin in the Woods with a few personal changes on the organization's goals and structure. Monsters from both franchises will appear in this fic. I HAVE NOT abandoned my other fics and this one will probably be updated once in a blue moon. So without further ado lets get started.**

**Chapter 1: The Organization**

Councilor Tevos looked out the window at the various ships docking with and leaving the Citadel. She made it into a small hobby to learn the styles of different species' shipbuilding techniques until she could identify them with a small glance. Volus Frigate. Turian Dreadnought. Salarian Freighter. Human Cruiser. Humans... A species that had only been apart of the Galactic Community for little over a decade. The humans were a wild card of a species. They could be as tactical as any Turian but combined it with ferociousness that would make a Krogan blush. They would make a fine Council Race in a few thousand years provided they could be controlled. That would no longer be a problem once Liress finds out..

Tevos was then forced out of her train of thought by the appearance of the Salarian Councilor Liress. Tevos hoped it was the information Liress said she would find. If anyone could find it it'll be her or the STG... Liress entered without a word and sat down at a conference table near the window. So far Liress has not said anything so she decided to start the conversation with a short but effective "Well?". Liress had still not said anything and appeared to be in a state of deep thought. "Liress have you found out about.."

"Wait until Sparatus gets here." Liress forcefully interrupted

"But have you.."

"Wait until Sparatus gets here." She said more forcefully than before. "He is already on his way"

Tevos mentally decided her questions can wait for a few minutes while Sparatus made his way here. He should be present when Liress reveals the information anyway. The minutes went by fairly quickly until the door lifted up to reveal the Turian Councilor Sparatus. He was a straight to the point person which was evident since he immediately asked "Do you have it? Do you know..."

"Sit" Liress interrupted again. This time it was not forceful or assertive but almost tiredly. Neither Tevos or Sparatus argued and quietly took their seats at the table. Wordlessly Liress activated her omni-tool and a screen on the wall activated and showed bodies. Numerous Salarian bodies seemingly tossed in the sand of what appeared to be a desert. The some of the bodies showed signs of being shot while others were quite simply _mutilated. _There was even a burlap sack that seemed to be filled with something mushy... "We found them in the Earth desert called the Mojave." said Liress "They were sent to find the information we requested on the human group called the 'SCP Organization'. A few days later there tracers were activated and we found them along with a message.

"A message?" asked Tevos struggling to keep her lunch down from the images she just seen.

"Yes a message from SCP. It was found at the scene. I have not seen it yet so it'll be a learning experience for all of us." she replied while playing it on screen.

The message was a simple text letter in the human language English.

**They say curiosity killed the cat... Several of the salarians were shot when they tried to infiltrate our facility. The others were killed when they stumbled on to something they shouldn't. We can't have you continuing to send STG agents to our doorstep so we're willing to tell you what our group is about and to tour our facility so you'll see why we use such secrecy. There is a human soldier on the Citadel now called Captain David Anderson. He is one of our agents. Meet with him in person and say the phrase "The ones in the dark must be shown the light". He'll only be on the Citadel for a few days so that will be your deadline. Don't meet with him and we'll take that as a refusal and don't expect to get this offer again. If you do meet with him than we'll show you how far the rabbit hole goes...**

There was a silence between them all as the Councilors privately thought of the pros & cons of the offer. Councilor Sparatus currently saw nothing but cons and was quick to voice them.

"The nerve of these _humans_" He said the word humans with obvious venom as he'd done many times before. "To make demands of us the Citadel Council"

"We must look at this from their perspective. We did send agents to infiltrate their base. They believe they are perfectly within their right to make demands." replied Tevos' diplomatic side. Truth be told she was also slightly insulted at their nerve but was better at hiding it.

"Tevos what would we look like going up to a random human captain in public and speaking some obvious code phrase?" he countered.

Tevos thought about that too. The media and conspiracy theorists were going to have a field day with this. She was 100% sure SCP knew this and did it just to embarrass them or was it for some other reason? She had no more time to dwell on it because a loud ping noise caused the attention of all the councilors to focus on the screen. The message was gone. Liress checked her omni-tool on a hunch and confirmed it wasn't there as well or any evidence it been there at all.

"Who wants to bet if we check the cameras it'll just show us looking at a blank screen." Sparatus commented wryly.

"No deal." joked Liress but her face quickly adopted a look of slight fear. "Councilors just who are we dealing with?"

**AN: Yes Liress just who are you dealing with? This came out a bit better than I hoped. I have a little info dump below on this universe's SCP. It'll let you know what they're about.**

**Access to Requested files has been granted. Note files only contain declassified data under orders of Director {REDACTED}**

**SCP Organization**

**The SCP Organization has existed in one way or form since the dawn of human civilization but the modern variation came to be in the early 1700s with the establishment of the European Branch outside Paris, France. Several more branches were founded in Asia, Africa, Australia, South America, and North America over the course of several decades with small outposts scattered around the world. The North American Branch operated in the Maine wilderness before moving to the Black Hills in South Dakota in 1914. By 1950 the American Facility was the largest and was made into the organization's headquarters. When the First Contact War came and went SCP already had outposts on nearly all humanity's colonies and new facilities on the larger ones.**

**SCP Organization: Goals**

**The Organization was originally founded to hunt down creatures most of humanity would refer to as monsters. Supernatural or mystical objects were also on the groups list for collection so they could possibly be reversed engineered for human use. As the years went on and their knowledge on what the creatures in their possession were their goal had evolved into protecting humanity from them.**

**SCP Organization: Structure**

**Director- The Director is the head of the entire organization. The Director holds complete control over the entire organization's policies, research, and expenditure. Only large organization affecting decisions are made by him.**

**Regional Director- Regional Directors or Regs run the day to day operations of the different facilities. They are second only to the Director in terms of authority.**

**Scientists- SCP employs many scientists to help further their goals and research. Their ranks range from class 1 to 4. With 1 being the lowest and 4 being the highest.**

**Agents- Agents are plainclothes operatives SCP sends to obtain new specimens, recruit new individuals, etc. Usually ex or current military they are a force that should not be underestimated.**

**AN: I can already hear you thinking "Well this is a little vague and incomplete. I still have unanswered questions." I know you do but unfortunately you don't have proper clearance to know more. **


	2. Mr Anderson

Mass Effect: Containment Breach

**AN: I am going to add one element from one more franchise. I'm adding it because it seems to fit the SCP Organization really well... ;) **

**Disclaimer: I own neither Mass Effect, SCP, or Cabin in the Woods... but if I did this wouldn't be fanfiction. This would be canon.**

**Chapter 2: Mr. Anderson...**

David Anderson just knew it would be one of those days. After an extended tour patrolling the Alliance's border with the Batarians did he grow a bit weary having to hold 2 jobs. Not only did he have to destroy that not so hidden slaver base on that asteroid he'd also have to recover that... _special _artifact for his _other _superiors. What ever those slavers found it had the organization's eggheads shaken. He overheard a few words in their conversation like 'cycle' or 'reaper' but couldn't stay any longer since he had to run crowd control. Apparently his crew had a lot of questions concerning who these strange people are or what the hell is that thing. A few modified memories later and one heavily modified report did he get clearance for the Citadel Vacation he'd been planning. Only one day in his week long vacation did he get the notification that he must inform the Council of the Organization and be their liaison. The Director promised him that he'll pull some strings to get his vacation rescheduled for next month with an extra week added. He was to sit here at the Darkstar Lounge for 8 hours for the next several days until the Council met him. He was told that they might spend a few days thinking it over so he might as well get comfortable. After looking at the selection of drinks the bar offered he decided to partake in a few of the Salarian brews he'd heard about from his crew members. After all he was going to be here for awhile...

**2 Days Later...**

Tevos held on to Sparatus as they entered the Darkstar Lounge. After discussing the matter for the last 2 days the Councilors had decided to take SCP's offer. To avoid the media field day that was sure to happen they agreed going in disguise was the best option. Tevos' skin was youthful enough that she could pass as a matron stage Asari and Sparatus' plate tone and facepaint was a common enough pair that he could go out in public easy. Liress would meet them there since a dalatrass-age female salarian walking with an Asari and Turian would be fairly obvious. Tevos looked around nervously at the different people around them. She had never really been this far into the wards in a long time and Zakera Ward wasn't exactly the safest. As if to reinforce this a couple of Blood Pack Krogan leered at them but didn't do much else due to the patrolling C-Sec officers. Like many Asari Tevos did spend some time as a mercenary in the Eclipse back when they were a mostly legitimate organization but that was so long ago she doubted she could still handle herself in a fight.

Looking over at Sparatus she could tell that he was fairly out of his element as well. Though all Turians serve in the military at 15 most drop out once their required term of service was up and though he didn't like to talk about it Sparatus was once of them. At the urging of his father did he re-enlist but went to officer school this time. He rose quickly through the ranks and became a Primarch a few years later. He didn't personally experience humanity's introduction into the galactic stage his younger brother on his first tour was killed on Shanxi. The media didn't make the connection and neither was Sparatus going to tell anyone. He didn't know she knew but if ever let his personal feelings get in the way of a really big issue concerning humanity she was going to bring it up.

When they entered the club through the loud music and pulsating lights they spied Liress. She apparently saw them first since she was already making her way over. She drew their attention to a slightly bored looking human sitting in a booth in the back. Making their way over to the table Tevos put on her most friendly face. This didn't seem to have any effect on the human since he had a slightly annoyed look on his face if she could read human expressions correctly. "Is alright if we sit here?" she asked.

"Sorry I'm waiting for someone." he replied.

"Please we've been walking around for awhile and after all the ones in the dark must be shown the light."

The human's expression immediately change to one of understanding. "Well then if you put it that way then by all means sit."

As the Councilors sat down Anderson started the conversation with a light hearted but blunt "Took you long enough."

"If I may so Agent Anderson that this was a fairly big decision and we needed time to think." Liress interjected.

"Don't worry I'm not holding it against you" Anderson waved off "I can tell that you people have a lot to do so lets get started."

"Are you sure this is the right place to discuss this. Wouldn't our private chambers be more prudent?' Tevos asked.

"Councilors this is the perfect place to have this discussion. The loud music will hide our conversation and everyone is too drunk to pay attention too us. So... You want to know what SCP is?"

"Yes we do. That is the entire point of this meeting." Sparatus huffed in irritation.

"Peace Councilor. I can't tell you everything but I can tell you this. The SCP Organization protects humanity from certain artifacts and creatures wishing to do us harm."

"So you're like Cerberus." Sparatus snorted

"Oh no councilor we are nothing like Cerberus. The artifacts and creatures we collect are of a breed possibly no one in galaxy has ever seen. Our studies show they mean harm to all species and not just humans. That is part of the reason we are informing you of or organization in the first place. So you have any questions?"

"Are you apart of the Alliance?" Tevos asked

"Oh no we're an independent organization and always have been. A few key officials in the Alliance were informed of our existence."

"What do you mean by key members?" asked Sparatus who was becoming slightly interested.

"A few members of Parliament, The Prime Minister, Admiral Hackett along with some other admirals and our former ambassador Anita Goyle. I'm actually supposed to inform Ambassador Udina once I'm done here."

"You mentioned artifacts and creatures. You also said they were dangerous to all species. How so?" asked Liress

Anderson adopted a serious look as he answered. "Councilors the things we are about to show you can't be merely discussed. We planned a trip for you to our main HQ so you'll see plenty of them there."

"Are the creatures sentient? Can they be reasoned with?" asked Tevos

"A good number of them are sentient Councilor but you'd have more luck reasoning with a wall. Those creatures are what everyone would call monsters or beasts or _fears._" Anderson then got a notification on his omni-tool which Tevos noticed had turned pure black and had a white circular symbol with SCP under it. After reading it Anderson said "I'm sorry Councilors but we seem to have a problem. Someone must have recognized you on your way here and now a member of the press is on her way. We should leave before she gets here."

Anderson and the Council paid for their drinks and quickly left. Anderson led them to a deserted area were he parked his aircar along with another provided for the Councilors by SCP. They were almost in the clear until they were confronted by someone most people of all species had a firm dislike for.

"Kalish Al-Jilani. Westerlund News. Councilors I was wondering if you could answer some questions concerning why you were wandering around the wards in apparent disguise."

Without waiting for an answer Ms. Al-Jilani already turned on the camera drone behind her. While she was distracted Anderson gave the Councilors some tinted goggles designed for their respective species. "Put these on" he said in a slightly assertive tone. Neither Councilor wanted to see what would happen if they didn't so they put on the goggles. As they did they noticed Anderson put on something humans called sunglasses over his eyes. Activating his omni-tool which turned black again he waved it over Kalish's drone which then short circuited.

"Hey! Just who the hell do you think you are!" Kalish yelled in anger.

"Me?" Anderson said calmly while pulling out a small cylinder. "Ms. Al-Jilani I am just a figment of your imagination." A bright flash filled the area blinding the Councilors momentarily. When their vision returned they saw Anderson giving Kalish orders.

"Ms. Al-Jilani you did not see the Council in the Wards. It was just a rumor. From now on you will no longer rely on rumors and yellow journalism to build your career and only on the facts. Now go."

Kalish then picked up here broken camera drone and left without another word. Sparatus then broke the silence with a classic. "What the hell was that!?"

"This Councilor" Anderson said while holding up the cylinder "Is a neuralizer. One of the artifacts we have in our possession has the ability of erasing and modifying memories. After studying it for centuries we finally been able to replicate it. Those goggles I gave you protected you from the effects though there are still some kinks"

"Is there anyway that we could get a few of those neuralizers for ourselves?" asked Liress who was already thinking of the implications. The effectiveness of their STG and Spectres would increase by 300% if the could erase and modify memories at will.

"All in good time Councilors. I bid you a good day." Anderson then climbed into his aircar and before he took off he said something that made the Councilors wonder what else SCP had up their sleeves. "Oh yes and Councilors the real reason we didn't want this meeting in your personal chambers is that the Shadow Broker has bugs installed in there. We disabled them when we sent you that message but he's since replaced them." With that Anderson then flew off leaving the Councilors in silence. A silence that was then broken by a ping on Liress' omni-tool.

"It seems SCP has already scheduled a trip to Earth for us. It is supposed to be a 2 week long goodwill trip to the human homeworld. All expenses paid for by the human Prime Minister with a helpful donation from several companies."

"Or one very secretive organization" Tevos added.

"I must admit they are very discreet and skilled at orchestrating elaborate cover-ups." said Liress

"I hate to interrupt this conversation but we should be getting back to the Presidium. Plus we also need to remove those bugs and fire our Security Chief." said Sparatus.

**By Request of Agent [REDACTED] Anderson Level 1 SCP Codex has been downloaded onto personal device.**

**Informed- **Informed is the term used to describe individuals that have been told of the SCP Organization's existence. Usually only Head of States and high ranking Military commanders are informed of the Organization. In the early years of human history the Heads of State of nearly any nation were informed of the Organization until the 1930s when Adolf Hitler took control of Germany's chapter of SCP after being informed about it. He then used the chapters resources to fight his war. A shadow war being fought by the main organization and Hitler's commenced until his death in 1946. After the war SCP made it so only those that are considered 100% trustworthy enough are informed.

**Neuralizer- ** After centuries of study of SCP-[REDACTED] did it finally bear fruit. Now that the organization had a hazy idea on how it worked and human knowledge on the brain was better were they finally able to put it in technological form. The neuralizer uses an energy beam seen as a white light to remove cells in the hippocampus thereby erasing memory. Depending on the number of cells removed can the extent of memory loss be decided from minutes to years. Agents are to use neuralizers strictly for SCP business after Incident 12b.

**Incident 12b-** Agent [REDACTED] used his neuralizer on his wife making her forget she wanted a divorce. He then proceeded to use it to tell his wife she liked cleaning and giving him [REDACTED]. Agent was put on 3 months suspension with no pay. Wife was returned to normal state but still felt urge to give her husband [REDACTED]

Agent [REDACTED]- Hell yes!


	3. The Cabin in the Woods

Mass Effect: Containment Breach

**AN: I've been thinking it over and I'm wondering if I should have this fic run concurrent with Mass Effect's main storyline. Shepard is not only a Spectre but a SCP Agent (In Training). This would change some story elements like the Council taking him a bit more seriously when he starts yelling 'Reapers!' or SCP rebuilding Shepard instead of Cerberus. How this is done is going to be a little surprise ;)**

**IMPORTANT: The SCPs in this fic belong to the SCP Foundation. The SCPs with numbers in the 5000s are from Cabin in the Woods. SCPs with numbers in the 6000s are my own creations.**

**The Cabin in the Woods**

Tevos had to admit the Human Homeworld had a certain beauty to it. It was like Thessia in so many ways but in others was vastly different. The human cities were quite large but nowhere near the scale of the Thessian City-States some of which spread nearly 100 miles across. The Human city 'New York' was were the Council spent most of it's time of the North American leg of their journey around Earth. It was to be their last before heading back to the Citadel. On the morning of their last weekend did SCP make an appearance. A SCP shuttle had come to take them to their Main HQ in the region known as the 'Black Hills'. The shuttle had the appearance of a standard Kodiak Shuttle but was significantly larger and more heavily armed and armored. The shuttle was also painted completely black and lacked any identifying features. Sparatus also noted that a normal shuttle would make a lot of noise due to the exhaust from the thrusters this shuttle was completely silent. After all 3 Councilors along with Ambassador Udina were herded into the shuttle did it take off.

It was a quick 20 minute flight all the way from New York to the Black Hills. A journey she later found out consisted of hundreds of miles. The Councilors and Udina had an uneasy conversation inside the shuttle since the entire time they were watched by SCP's guards who were wearing full body hardsuits and carrying M-8 Avengers. The only thing keeping the Councilors from full on panicking was that Agent Anderson was with them and they were allowed to bring 2 Spectres for protection. The Spectres were both Turians and were some of the best. SCP also hinted they may be willing to provide both Saren and Nihlus with Agent Status. When the shuttle landed instead of the high tech military compound she expected they were in the middle of the forest with the only nearby structures being a simple wooden cabin. As they were led into the cabin Anderson pulled a nearby light scone which revealed a large freight elevator in the cabin' floor. Stepping onto the elevator the group headed down into the facility.

* * *

Shit Shit Shit Shit! This was not turning out the way DJ wanted it to. Though he was forced to go by the name of D-4201. Whoever the fuck these people were they sure like their numbers. Then again it was his fault for taking the deal in the first place. It was just a week until he was executed for piracy. It seemed bleak until these eggheads in suits came and said he would be set free if he did some tests with them for a month. What dumbass wouldn't have taken that deal. After seeing some of the shit they were testing he realized it was highly unlikely he survive the rest of the week let alone a month. They're having him test something called 'SCP-173' what ever the fuck that was.

The door to D-4201's cell opened revealing 2 armed guards. He was led through a series of hallways until he came to a door with a yellow sign next to it. He was ushered in too quickly to read it and the large iron doors ahead of him had his attention. The guard behind him then called out "Just follow the instructions over the intercom and you'll be fine." D-4201 saw 2 others wearing orange jumpsuits like his standing in front of the doors. An guard was standing on a catwalk above them keeping a watchful eye over the proceedings. The doors slowly slid open causing the other 2 guys to start whispering their thoughts on what must be in there. One of them even swore that he saw a fucking _werewolf _in a different cell. In D-4201's opinion this guy had to be on Hallex or something but he did see some weird shit around here. The doors finally opened answering the Class D's questions on what was inside. The first thing to pop in D-4201's head was "That's it?" He thought "That was what all that build up was for? A bad piece of modern fucking art."

This SCP-173 did seem like an average piece of abstract art done by an amateur artist. It was around 7 feet tall and cream colored. It stood on two stubby legs and had equally stubby arms at its side. It was currently facing a wall but D-4201 was at a good angle to see every grotesque feature on its face. Its face was covered in what looked like blood or something. It had four eyes, 2 green 2 black, and a black slit running vertically down the middle of its face.

**Please approach SCP-173 so we can begin testing**

That came from the intercom. Getting shot was the last thing on D-4201's mind so he did what he said... though he made sure to go in last. It wasn't that he was scared or nothin. He was just.. cautious. As D-4201 and the other 2 guys went inside the doors closed behind them.

**Please maintain direct line of sight with SCP-173 while we begin testing**

Direct line of sight? Why would they need to keep looking at? D-4201 got his answer as the lights shut off a sickening snap was heard in the darkness and then one second later the lights came back on. In that one second SCP-173 had moved and at its feet was one of the other Class D guys dead. His neck was at an irregular angle. D-4201 only saw a guy get his neck snapped once. That was when said guy irritated a Krogan but even that wasn't as gruesome as what he saw here. He didn't have any other way to say it but this was done by a professional. D-4201 began to inch away from SCP-173. Somehow this thing was alive and he wanted to put as much distance between him and it. The other Class D wasn't taking it so well. He started screaming a banging on the door begging to be let out. D-4201 didn't pay attention to him though he was keeping his eyes on SCP-173. He realized it couldn't move if you looked at it after he blinked causing it to turn towards him. He stared right into those soulless eyes and knew exactly what 173 was thinking:You're mine.

The lights began flickering until they once again shut off and another snapping sound was heard. As the lights came back on he saw that this time the guys head was turned completely backwards. SCP-173 was turned towards him again...staring. D-4201 had moved into the corner now. He found himself accepting his death. All those people he killed and crimes he committed led him to this moment. It was his own damn fault... The lights began flickering again until they shut completely off.

Instead of the quick death he expected SCP-173 had other plans. It appears instead of immediately killing him it only moved a few feet closer from were it was standing. D-4201's eyes began to hurt as he blinked once again. SCP-173 was now closer than before. This continued a few more times until 173 was right in front of him trapping him in the corner. The lights began flickering as he stared up at its face. He didn't know if he was hallucinating or what but the black slit running down its face was had split open revealing a mouth filled with black pointed teeth. That mouth then formed into an unmistakable grin. Then darkness.

* * *

In the control room near the SCP-173 Chamber 2 scientist were sitting in front of a large screen with a Live feed into 173's chamber. The console in front of them had numerous buttons and levers but a single lever stood out. It had 3 settings. Those settings were 'ON' 'FLICKER' 'OFF'. The two men sitting at the controls casually discussed what they just witnessed.

"Dave are you sure this test was even necessary? The Organization decided they learned everything they could about 173 80 years ago."

"Tom if actually read the memo instead of skimming like I know you did you would know that the Director decided something still could be learned from 173. All its previous tests were speed ones. To see how fast it could move. These current ones are more psychological in nature. We know it's sentient but how smart is it?"

"Well Dave we already know its pretty damn smart. In previous containment breaches it demonstrated it could open doors and plan ambushes. All we learned in this test is that is a freaking sadist! You saw how it just played with that last guy."

"Look Tom you haven't been here long so I'll give you some advice. In this business every little bit of information is valuable. Besides this test was also for the benefit of our guests. Let em know what we got here.

"Wait, guests?"

Dave then pointed behind him causing Tom to swivel around in his chair. It seemed like SCP-173 had a much bigger audience (and more important audience) than usual since the Citadel Council along with Ambassador Udina and 2 Spectres were sitting in the spectator seats that were reserved for other scientists. They obviously saw the whole thing since their faces ranged from horror, disgust, shock, and for the Salarian Councilor interest (with a little bit of shock). Before anything could be said a human in the group who Tom recognized as Agent Anderson said they really should be moving on. The group then left leaving Dave and Tom alone.

"Hey Dave."

"Yeah Tom."

"How did you know they were in here?"

"That's another you should learn and learn quick. Be aware of your surroundings or you'll end up dead."

**AN:OK everyone. I'll now be adding SCP Files. For the 'canon' SCPs I'll just copy paste from the Foundation website with maybe a few tidbits added by me once in a while.**

**SCP ORGANIZATION**

**SCP FILES**

**SCP-173**

**Object Class: **Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures: **SCP-173 is to be kept in a locked container at all times. When personnel must enter SCP-173's container, no fewer than 3 may enter at any time and the door is to be relocked behind them.

**Description: **It is constructed from concrete and rebar with traces of Krylon brand spray paint. SCP-173 is animate and extremely hostile. The object cannot move while within a direct line of sight. Line of sight must not be broken at any time with SCP-173. Personnel assigned to enter container are instructed to alert one another before blinking. Object is reported to attack by snapping the neck at the base of the skull, or by strangulation.

**SCP-173 Speed Test Records.**

**12/13/XXXX- **D-Class subject was placed at end of 10 foot room. Lights on timer set to let lights stay off for one second. Subject immediately killed.

**1/25/XXXX**- Subject placed 50 feet away before lights cut off. SCP-173 got 40ft before lights came back on. Following tests confirm 30-40ft per second is SCP-173's top speed.

**5/13/XXXX- **Subject given 5 minute head start to run through a series of closed off hallways that total in a combined 500ft track. SCP-173 caught up to and killed subject after 1 minute.


End file.
